


Det er Amore (That's Amore)

by Faithambr



Series: Jeg tror på deg (I Believe in You) [2]
Category: Frozen fandom, Kristoff and Anna - Fandom, kristanna fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithambr/pseuds/Faithambr
Summary: Anna and Kristoff reliving some childhood memories within their family restaurant.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Jeg tror på deg (I Believe in You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Det er Amore (That's Amore)

* * *

It was a cool night with a summer breeze flowing through the air. The city of Las Vegas was busier than ever. From the tourists tending to the slot machines to the locals eat at their favorite hole in the wall. Some locals would prefer the authentic dine in experience, while others would much rather grab a quick bite to eat. Yet many restaurants are more than well equipped to handle everything. 

A very well known restaurant seemed to be rather quite slammed for the night. From the front of the house being kept on their toes to the back of the kitchen working on the orders.

But that didn’t really matter to the staff at all. All they cared about was being there for their customers. _At least the customers are enjoying their night out._ a young red-headed server had thought as she was putting her orders into the POS system. _But man I’m wiped out._

Her heart was pounding at the thought of serving her customers, as she heard name being called from the kitchen. She figured that one of her orders was waiting for her at the window.

“Anna!” the voice had continued to call out.

“Coming!” Anna lets out with a hasty breath as she made her way to the kitchen. “Excuse me! Coming through!”

“Whoa Anna!” one of the other servers had called out, causing Anna to feel a bit embarrassed. “Watch it!”

“Sorry Phil,” Anna apologizes quickly while she was gathering all of the plates on to the large tray, “I’ve got a large order to take out.”

“Here let me help you, Anna.” a familiar voice echoes into her ears, followed by a pair of calloused hands next to hers.

“Kristoff,” Anna rolls her eyes, followed by a simple swat to the pair of calloused hands, “I’m fine. I’ll be careful.”

“Anna,” Kristoff lets out with a frustrated sigh, “you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Honey,” Anna gives him a serious look, “I love you, but the food is getting cold. So I need to get this over to my customers.”

“Yes feistypants.” Kristoff sighs in defeat, allowing his Anna to pass through. “Anna just be careful.”

“Will do.” was all that he could hear through the chaos.

 _God such a busy night_. he thought as he went straight back into the kitchen. He knew that the restaurant was slammed for the night, yet he felt like he wasn’t even breaking a sweat. His heart was beating at the thought of his work, as he went on cooking up the usual marinara sauce for the spaghetti and meatballs. He knew the recipe by heart, yet his mind was telling him that the recipe may have to change eventually. _But Anna would have to approve of it first._ he thought as he took a quick glance at Anna.

He smiled at his dear Anna taking care of the customers, as he watched her from the large kitchen window. He figured that Anna would prefer to out in the front, while he’s in the back with the kitchen staff. He sighed at the thought of Anna as his wife and co-owner in the restaurant, despite her condition. However she would prefer to be at the restaurant along with him as her husband. _Well pretty soon this will all change._ he thought with a small smile on his heated face.

“Kristoff, Castro,” another server had called out over a microphone, “where’s my Chicken Parm and Alfredo?”

Coming up.” Castro had answered, while Kristoff was busy putting the Chicken Parmesan on a large plate. “Here’s the Parm.”

“Where’s my Alfredo then?” the server had asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

“It’s coming right up.” Castro answered, making the server a bit more annoyed.

“Hey,” Kristoff gave the server a heated look, “after your shift is over, you and I need to talk.”

“What for?” the server snaps just as Castro had placed the Chicken Alfredo over the window.

“Just take care of your customers, Hans.” Kristoff snaps at the young server.

“Well looks like somebody is going to lose their job tonight.” Castro casually mentioned, while Kristoff was getting back to cooking.

“Yeah well,” Kristoff shrugs his shoulders, “I know that he wasn’t going to last long anyways.”

Castro simply just smiled at Kristoff as they went back to work.

“Plus Anna was the one that hired him, not me.” Kristoff adds just as another order had printed from the ticketing machine.

“Ah I see.”

“Yep.” Kristoff lets out with a nod as they both went back to work on their orders.

_________________________________

_Later on that night_

It was close to 11:00 pm, by the time Anna had sat down at a booth with a tray of utensils and cotton napkins. Her back was aching and her feet were swelling, but that didn’t really matter to her. All that did matter to her was that she made an honest living along with her husband. _At least it was a really good night._ Anna had thought as she began to place the napkins on top of the table. _Well at least this wee one wasn’t really bothering me all night._ Anna had thought as she placed her hand over her growing swell. Her heart was pouring out with such love over the unborn child, as she placed a fork and knife right in the middle of the red napkin. She was happy with the idea of being a mother. She knew that Kristoff was very happy to become a father after she had told him at least five months ago. _Maybe he’ll be just like Kristoff._ she thought as she watched her husband help clean the kitchen in the back. Normally he would be a bit more dressed up, yet tonight was different for the both of them. Tonight he wore the uniform black T-shirt with a stained apron tied around his waist, followed by his usual chef black pants. She could tell that he was working hard by the way he was scrubbing away at the pots and pans in the dish-washing area. She figured that Kristoff had to cover for somebody tonight, but she knew that he didn’t mind doing it. _At least he’s working hard at being the new leader here._ Anna had thought as she continued on rolling up the napkins with the forks and knives inside.

“ _Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York  
These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray  
Right through the very heart of it  
New York, New York._”

She continued on doing her work, until she heard the music playing in the background. Her heart was beating fast, as she relived all of her childhood memories inside the restaurant. From her and Elsa eating their meals in the back office to talking to the staff throughout the night. She smiled at the thought of how everyone was like family to each other. Even as a kid, she practically knew almost everybody by name. Her sister, Elsa, was a bit shy and reserved, but Anna was more talkative and wanted to be around everyone. _Maybe I was meant to own this place after all._ she thought with some tears forming. 

Anna continued on reliving some more memories while she was feeling the unborn kick right along. She remembered how Kristoff was a bit nervous around her and Elsa the first night his parents were working. Eventually he got over being nervous, and soon he became friends with the sisters. “Of course your father had to be the referee whenever me and Elsa were fighting.” Anna had whispered to the now sleeping unborn. “But he would always take my side.”

“ _I wanna to wake up, in a city that doesn't sleep  
And find I'm king of the hill  
Top of the heap_.”

Her heart was beating a bit faster over the thought of Kristoff, as she was finishing up with the red napkins. She remembered the nights where she would go on “dates” with him at the restaurant. She was at least twelve and he was fifteen, when they first had started “dating”. Their “dates” were mostly set up by both sets of parents. It would first start with his mother coming into the back office, asking for Anna and Kristoff to go with her. Then his mother would guide them to a booth in the private dining area. After being sat by his mother, one of the servers would ask them what they would want for their dinner that night.

Being at such a young age, Anna would order the Cheese Tortellini with Pink Sauce and a Shirley Temple. Kristoff would simply just order the Chicken and Brocoli Alfredo, with just a glass of water. Of course the server would write down the orders and then give them each a flirtatious wink. Anna would just laugh off the embarrassing wink, while Kristoff would be beet red. _I kind of knew that he had a secret crush on me._ Anna had thought just as one of the server came out with another tray of utensils.

“Here Anna.” the server had spoke.

“Thank you.” Anna replies as the server had placed the tray on the table.

“You’re welcome.”

 _Well that must be the last bit of these._ Anna thought as she began her work with the forks and knives with the napkins. She continued on reliving the memories of the “dates” with Kristoff, as she placed the fork and knife in the middle of the napkin. She giggled at the thought of all the bus boys giving them kissing faces, causing Anna to feel something stir inside her. Some of the bartenders had given both her and Kristoff dating advice. From how to talk to each other to the possible positions that they should be while in bed. _Of course Mom and Dad didn’t know about that type of advice_. she thought through her tears of happiness.

Yet at the time, Anna didn’t know that she had feelings for her husband. She instead went on dating throughout school and into college. When she was a server in high school, she dated Hans, a bus boy, and she thought that she had found the one. Unfortunately, he had left her for someone else and she was completely heartbroken. _At least Kristoff was always there for me._ Anna thought as she dabbed away her flowing tears. _And he will always be._

She remembered how they were able to rekindle their relationship. From them constantly calling each other after class, to going out on real dates every Friday night. “At least he was a complete gentlemen.” Anna lets out with a whisper.

“Who’s being a gentlemen?” a familiar voice had asked, causing Anna to get all emotional.

“Oh um,” Anna lets out through her tears, “you being a gentlemen Kristoff.”

“Since when?” he asks, making Anna get all emotional again.

“Since you were a freshmen in high school.” Anna answered, smiling through her tears.

“Ahuh.” Kristoff quirks an eyebrow at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Anna answers, as she wipes away her tears. “It’s just the hormones.”

“Of course.” her husband lets out with an exhausted look on his face. “Just four more months of this.”

“Hey I’ve been counting down the days, Kristoff.” Anna giggles as Kristoff sat across from her in the booth.

“Figures.” Kristoff chuckles, with a warm smile to her.

“But I think that he’s eager to meet everyone.” Anna continues as she placed her hand over her swell. 

“He didn’t give you much trouble did he?” Kristoff had asked with his hand reaching out for her’s.

“Oh no,” she answered, “he was just kicking away a couple of times, but it didn’t really bother me.”

“Okay.” Kristoff smiles as he takes her hand into his. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“Aww I’m flattered.” Anna blushes, feeling her heart beat faster.

“Well what can I say,” Kristoff had chuckled as he slowly got up from his seat, “I’m a gentlemen.”

“A big, shy, and awkward,” Anna teased while she was being helped on out of her seat, “but lovable gentlemen.”

“Big and shy?” Kristoff raises an eyebrow at her.

“ _In Napoli where love is king  
When boy meets girl here's what they say._”

“Yes.” Anna blushes bright pink, feeling her husband’s arm wrap around her. “Kristoff, what are you doing?”

“Awkwardly dancing with my wife.” he answered, making her smile. “Is that alright with you?”

“Well I guess so.” Anna smiles through more of her happy tears.

“Still the hormones feistypants?” Kristoff had asked.

“ _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie  
That's amore  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore_.”

“You could say that.” she whispers, allowing her emotions get the best of her.

He simply chuckles at her words, followed by a kiss on her forehead.

“What?” Anna had asked with a whisper, with each sway from the dance.

“Oh nothing really.” he answers, making Anna roll her eyes. “Just reliving some memories.”

“ _Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella._”

“Like?” Anna quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Like,” Kristoff began as they both continued on swaying back and forth, “when we had our first date together.”

“Was it a real date? Or was it one of those ‘dates’.?” Anna had asked with a curious look on her face.

“ _When the stars make you drool just like a pasta e fasul  
That's amore  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You're in love  
When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore  
Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That's amore._”

“Well see,” Kristoff continues with a warm smile on his face, “I remember this little thirteen year old girl being all embarrassed on the dates.”

“And I remember this sixteen year old boy getting beet red,” Anna adds with a sly grin, “over the bus boys giving us kissing faces.”

Kristoff rolls his eyes at her words. 

“But both our parents were sure behind those ‘dates’ so.” Anna smiles fondly at her dear husband.

“Of course.” he nods in agreement with her.

“ _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore  
That's amore,  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore  
That's amore._”

“Remember how I used to flirt with the other bus boys, just to make you jealous?” Anna winks, while feeling her husband pull her close.

“Hmm...” he murmurs into her ear. “I don’t recall.”

“Easy,” Anna counters back, “you wanted to snatch me away from all of the bus boys.”

“And in which I did.” Kristoff smirks, making Anna laugh.

“ _Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella" (Vita bel-, vita bella)  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
Like a gay tarantella  
Lucky fella._”

“I remember when you and I would play hide’n’seek as kids.” Kristoff recalled from memory. “You would go on and hide in the back of the bar.”

“You mean the stockroom, Kristoff?” Anna lets out with a giggle while she was being twirled around by him. 

“Yes the stockroom.” he answers, as he pulled Anna back into his arms.

“ _When the stars make you drool just like a pasta e fasul, that's amore  
That's amore  
When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
You're in love._”

“Well I remember that you’d hide in the corner before you hit the employee break room.” Anna reminds her husband. “You would sometimes even scare the servers and bartenders.”

“And I’ve gotten in trouble for that, plenty of times.” Kristoff casually mentions, making Anna roll her eyes.

“ _When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore  
Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli  
That's amore  
Amore, that's amore._”

“Right.” Anna smirks, just as Kristoff had stopped dancing with her. “Kristoff why did you do this?”

“I did this because,” he began, making Anna tear up, “I thought it would bring you some comfort, especially after tonight.”

“I see,” Anna gave him a loving glance, “and I thank you for that, my love.”

“Any time, feistypants.” Kristoff replies back as he carefully helped Anna back into her seat.

“Thank you Kristoff.” Anna huffs while she was adjusting herself into her seat.

“Again you’re welcome.” Kristoff smiles just as another server went over with another tray in their hands. “Is this the last round of them, Abby?”

“Yep.” the young server had answered, making both Anna and Kristoff smile.

“Thanks Abby.” Anna stated, just as Kristoff began to polish or at least dry the utensils with a napkin.

“You’re welcome.” the young server grins just before she had left. “See you tomorrow?”

“Same to you.” Anna replies back.

“So.” Kristoff raised his eyebrow at her as he began to dry some of the forks.

“So.” Anna counters back with a flirtatious wink.

“I had to let Hans go,” Kristoff casually mentions, making Anna perk up a bit, “for good this time.”

“Good.” Annna smirks at her husband. “He wasn’t going to last long here anyways.”

“Well you were the one that had hired him.” Kristoff had reminded his wife.

“And you said yes to him working here.” Anna counters back, making him groan at her words.

“Well I can say that he certainly hasn’t changed.” Kristoff comments.

“And I would have to agree with you, Kristoff.” Anna had nodded.

“Yeah.” her husband smiles fondly at her as she began to roll up the napkins.

“Say,” Kristoff began while he was polishing the forks and knives, “do you remember doing this when we were kids?”

“Duh of course.” Anna lets out with a smirk. “It was one of my favorite things to do here.”

Kristoff simply smiled at her words. 

“The hostesses would always allow me to do the napkins.” Anna continues, much to her husband’s amusement. “But I knew that you would prefer to be in the back with the cooks.”

“Hey I was the best at being the dishwasher guy.” Kristoff gave his wife an amused look. “Except the fact that I had to share my dish washing duties either with Elsa or one of my sisters.”

“Of course.” Anna giggles as she continued on rolling the napkins. “Kristoff!”

“What is it?” Kristoff shot her a concerned look.

“Come over here,” Anna whispers, feeling their little one move about, “he’s moving.”

“Are you sure?” he asked with an excited look on his face.

“I’m sure.” Anna answers as her husband made his way to her side. “Here.”

She placed one of his warm hands on to her swell. His eyes went wide as saucers as he felt their little one move about.

“Wow!” Kristoff had mouthed up at his wife.

He knew that the excitement of becoming a father would be overwhelming, yet he couldn’t even imagine what his wife was feeling about becoming a mother. _She always liked kids._ he thought as he gazed into Anna’s clear blue eyes. In her eyes, he could see her be an amazing mother to their future children. He figured that there would be many mini-Anna’s and mini-Kristoff’s running around their home. He could see them continuing the family business, just like how her parents would have wanted for them. _At least they had made sure that we have a future here._ Kristoff had thought, as he took her hand into his.

He remembered all the nights of him working along side with his parents, just so that he could provide Anna a roof over her head. He remembered the times where she would come in after her college classes were over, just so that she could help out. Then he remembered their relationship growing because of that. He knew that the restaurant would have a special place in her heart, yet he didn’t expect to stay with him and run the place. _But she loves the place as much as I do._ Kristoff had thought as his thumb rubbed up against her wedding ring.

“Kristoff,” a voice had interrupted his thoughts, “what are you thinking about?”

“You,” he answers, “and everything else.”

“Oh.” Anna mouths.

“Yep.” Kristoff smiles. “You look beautiful tonight.”

“Oh Kristoff,” Anna brushes him off as she was finishing up with the napkins, “you know that I’m a mess. Especially right now.”

“A beautiful mess whom I love dearly.” Kristoff continues, making Anna blush.

“Kristoff,” Anna rolls her eyes, “you know that wearing my apron under my pregnant belly makes me look fat.”

“But the black uniform shirt must be real comfortable for you.” Kristoff lets out with a bit of flattery in his voice.

“Well I would have to stay that the belly band and yoga pants are a literal lifesaver.” Anna casually mentions. “Although I would have to say that these shoes are killing my feet.”

“Now that I can somewhat relate to.” Kristoff jokes, making Anna roll her eyes with a smile.

“Of course.” Anna lets out with a smile as her husband got up from the booth.

“I should be done with payroll tonight.” Kristoff casually mentions to Anna while he was grabbing the trays of napkins for her. “Now you stay here and rest your feet. I’ll grab your purse from the back office.”

“After you’re done with payroll, right?” Anna had asked with a yawn.

“Yep.” was all that she could hear from her husband, as she slowly closed her eyes for some rest.

_____________________________

_After Midnight_

It was after midnight, by the time both Anna and Kristoff had finally returned home. Kristoff felt bad for staying late due to payroll, but Anna didn’t really seem to mind.

“But Anna,” Kristoff continues after he got his sweatpants on, “I do feel bad for doing that to you.”

“Kristoff,” Anna lets out with a yawn, “don’t feel bad. Besides, I knew that we had to stay late because of payroll.”

“But I found you asleep in the booth.” Kristoff adds with concern in his voice.

“Kristoff,” Anna laughs s her husband joins her in bed, “I pretty much can sleep anywhere.”

“But I still worry about you and our son.” Kristoff lets out with a yawn, allowing Anna to snuggle up to him.

“And which that’s one of the things I love about you.” Anna adds with a tired smile. “Pretty soon, he’ll be in our arms at night.”

“Either sleeping soundly,” Kristoff began, wrapping her into his arms, “or crying over a monster in the closet.”

“Well I’m hoping for both.” Anna whispers with her eyelids drooping.

“Same.” he replies.

“Kristoff,” Anna lets out with a yawn, “could you please sing that song to me?”

“What song?” he asks.

“You know,” Anna whispers, hoping that he would get it.

“Oh right.” Kristoff whispers, clearing his throat.

“ _When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie  
That's amore  
When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
That's amore._”

For the rest of the night, they held each other close, knowing what the future may hold. A future filled with love and happiness in their family. 


End file.
